


When Roses bloom in the winter

by Sampuig306



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampuig306/pseuds/Sampuig306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother nature is dead, murdered. Her earth is dying with her, but there is hope. That's up the Guardian to found her and restore her memories: the Daughter of Mother Nature herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Preface**

* * *

Scared. That was the only emotions I felt now. Of course, Any seven-year old will get scared easily, like bugs or eating vegetables, but if you're scared enough to want to run away, then you know how it feels. I remember. I was running, scared and I was crying.

As I sat on a rock in middle of the park, crying my eyes out, there was a boy standing in front of me. His hair and skin was white as snow and those blue eyes are as clear as sapphire. I never seen that boy before, but somehow I feel like I do, just don't know how? where? when? or even why? I noticed I was staring at him as he was staring at me back. The one thing he say to me as he walked up to me was: "Hey, are you crying?" I didn't answer him. I wasn't allowed to talk to stranger, but I feel like he wasn't a stranger at all. "Why are you crying?" He asked again. Once again, I didn't answer. Then, he asked a different question this time. "Do you see me?" I nodded for the first time. "But, you wouldn't talk to me?" I nodded. He knelt on his knees to see my face. "It's okay if you don't want to, but I'm gotta cheer you up. Wanna see something cool?" I nodded. He grab a handful of snow and move his other hand under the snow. Before I know it, he magically turned snow into ice and made a tiara out of it. Seeing that, I almost forgotten why I was crying about as he put the tiara on my head. "Ta-da! You're a princess now." I started to smile. "You're smiling." I giggled at his goofy face he made when he said that. "And you're giggling. Good. Hey, Wanna play snowball fight?" I nodded. "Try to hit me, princess." he lifted up to the air as I got up from the rock. He landed on top of his staff and throw a snowball at me.

"Hey! No fair!" I finally spoke.

"Hey, you can talk." he said as he laughed at me. I kneeled down and made two snowballs.

"Of course, I can talk, but I'll be the one who laughing at you." I throw my first snowball over his head (thinking I miss and laughed at me again) and throw my second snowball at the weak point between his foots and his staff causing him to fell down into his ass.

"Hey! No fair!" I laughed at him.

"Now, we're even." I laughed so hard, I fell and try to calm myself down. He shook his head and smirk a little.

"You're something else, you know that?" he got up from the snow.

"That's what my dad say." I giggled.

"And he was right." he dust-off the snow on the pants.

"Who are you?"

"Well, my princess. My name is Jack Frost." he bow to me and held out a icy rose he made out of thin air.

"And what's your name?" I took his icy rose from him and looked to his eyes, smileing.

"My name is..."

"There you are! I been looking for you little lady!" a worried voice interrupted my answer as I turn away from Jack.

"Daddy!"

"What are you doing her? Why you ran off like that?" he said, upsetting as he walked up to me.

"Daddy, I made a friend." I answered, happily.

"That's great. Now, tell me why you ran?" he asked again, ignoring my excitement.

"He's right here behind me. He made me a icy rose and tiara." he looked up to him, but he say something I wasn't expected.

"Where is he? I don't see him." I was confused and looked at him, he shook his head with sad look on the face.

"What do you mean? He's right there front of you." Jack was whispering 'no', but I didn't listen.

"Sweetie, no one's here, but us." I know he thinks I'm crazy or playing, but I wasn't and I don't care.

"but, he's  **RIGHT THERE** " I yelled. I was started to be angry when I take my tiara off of my head.

"Rosie! There's nothing, but snow." That's when I started to cry again. I know I saw him, but, I'm the only one who see him. "Come on, Rosie. You will catch a cold." he took my hand, drop my gifts and pull me away from Jack. The cold never bother me anyway, but what's bothers me was why I see him and have the strange feeling about him. After that, he pick-up my gift, waved goodbye and silently walk away, I thought he was a figment of my imagination as I grew up... Until, he found me again. This is a story that change my life... Forever.

* * *

Like it? hate it?

Please leave your thought


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother nature is dead, murdered. Her earth is dying with her, but there is hope. That's up the Guardian to found a girl and restore her memories: the Daughter of Mother Nature herself; However, she developed some memories by herself. Some of them involved with Jack Frost.

10 Years later...

It was 4 years since the Guardian defaulted Pitch Black. The Guardian went their separated ways, do their own thing. Jack spending fun around the world. Tooth and her fairies collected teeth. Bunny preparing for Easter. Sandy giving dreams for everyone. North preparing for christmas which is in two months and a half.

North has been busy as a bee. He's checking the Naughty/Nice list. As he about to write 'nice' to Evan Parker on his list, one on of his yeti busted though the door cased him to spill ink over the list. "Ah!" he screamed.

"Ah!" the yeti screamed.

"Alway, Alway I told you to knock!" The yeti spoke in Russian or some other language and said something that made North's eyes and mouth wide opened. "What?" He got up and ran out of the room. He found his elves and yetis were surround in one big circle that must be problem. "Move out of my way! Move out of my way! Let me through!" He finally in the center where he found a beautiful woman in a flower-made dress, wounded on her waist. "Emily! Emily, are you alright? who did this to you?" He said as He come to her and lift her head, gently.

" **She**  did. She's escaped." North's eye widen because he knew exactly who she talking about. "You have to stop her."

"Don't worry. I will." Phil came up. "I need you to take her to healing chamber. I need to make a call." North handed Emily to Phil and turn on the Northern lights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was in Burgess where Jamie is now a 13-year-old boy and still believe in the Guardians. He found him, laying on the snow, thinking. He surprised that Jamie is a teenager and still believe in them, but he's happy that he can see him. He walk-up to him and asked. "Hey, Jamie. Why so down?" Jamie look up at Jack.

"You were my age before, right? Before, you were Jack Frost." Jack raised his brow when Jamie asked him.

"Yeah, Why you ask?" Jack sat down, next to him. Jamie take a deep breath and said.

"Do you have any problem with a girl before?

"Umm... Not that I know of. I mean, How much you likes this girl? Is she's someone I know before?" Jamie nodded. "Really? It not Cupcake, right?"

"No, It's Pippa." Jack raised his brow, again.

"Pippa? It is the Tomboy?" Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, she was. Now, she's... Pretty. Well, at least that's how I see her now. So, how you deal with girls?" Jack don't know what to say to him. He hardly remember any girl he liked when he was human. He only knew that he liked Tooth as friend and nothing more. Before he can answer, he notice Jamie making a 'What's that?' look. He look up and saw the Northern Light, meaning North is calling to the Guardian, including him.

"I have to go. Something's up." He stood up and grabbed his staff.

"It's not Pitch again, right?" he looked worry because what happened last time.

"I hope not." he answered as he flew away.

* * *

He finally got into North's workshop and meet up with the Guardians who also just get in. "Alright, North. We're here. What's going on?" he said.

"And this better not be Pitch Black." said Bunny as Sandy nodded. North shook his head.

"No, but it's worse than Pitch."

"How's worse?"Said Tooth. North turned and started to walk as we followed him. They entered to a golden room, knowing that this is the healing chamber where Emily (known as Mother Nature) laying in the center with her fairies, helping her to heal. "Oh my." She gasp as she put her hands over her mouth. Sandy covered himself with sand blanket of him.

"This is worse than Pitch." Said Bunny. He turned to North. "So, she escaped?" North nodded.

"Who's escaped? and how she's worse than Pitch?" Asked Jack, curiously. North turned to him and tell him.

"Her name is Ivy, she was a spirit who was Emily's indispensable helper. She was very good spirit, but she want to do so much more. She create a forbidden potion for herself and give her the ability to steal the powers from spirits, like us."

"So, She was Mother Nature's right-hand woman and want to steal her job?" They all nodded and then, Jack turned to Emily. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen, he felt like her features look familiar. He knows he has his memories from his past, but he felt like something is blocked from him. "She look sick."

"She's dying. She been poisoned." North look over to Emily. Jack noticed that his eyes wasn't full of wonders anymore. "I called all of you here because we're on a mission to find Serissa, help us catches Ivy and became the new Mother Nature."

"Now, Who's Serissa?" Jack asked.

"Serissa is the only heir. A true pure-blood of Emily's." North answered. "She might be young around this time, but she's as powerful as her mother. I know she can do this."

"But, North. She's moral now, remember?" Said Tooth. Jack was confused as he bend his brow.

"Moral? I thought she's like us?" asked Jack.

"She is, she was. She went to her mother to make her human after an... event happened to her. She don't remember who she was." Tooth answered.  _event?_  Jack thought.  _What kind of event?_  He noticed she made a face like if she knew exactly what happened to her.

"And beside, we don't know where is she?" Said Bunny.

"But the globe do." Said North as he turned to the controls. He pulled out a little flower; a cherry bloom, blew it to the globe. If a guardian or a mythical creatures no where to be found, they used a small piece of them to find them. Blow the piece to the globe and it will land on wherever place they're in. The flower flow around the globe until it landed on one place they're least expected. Burgess.

"I was there before I came in here. Was that a coincidence or what?" said Jack as he looked around the guardians. Sandy shrugged his shoulder, like 'maybe'.

"But, why she chose there?" He heard Tooth saying that, like if she  **really** knew something. Notice what she say, she back it up. "Well, just being curious as all."

"Well, I agree with Tooth on this one. I mean, She has been around the world before and she chose that small town." Said Bunny. Jack looked back at the globe. He begin to wonder why she choose Burgess since she been to place that is more beautiful than there. 'The town is not that bad, but still' Jack thought.

"What's so special about my town?" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Kubo it?
> 
> Please, Leave your thoughts


End file.
